Raising Katerina
by WisdomsDaughterWalksAlone
Summary: Annabeth left camp Half-Blood after she made a shocking discovery. Out of shock and fear she breaks up with Percy who leaves camp Half-Blood out of heartbreak. Annabeth is pregnant, who knew a daughter of Athena could be so reckless, join her as she raises her daughter as a single parent. Until her and Percy reunite. T to be safe.


Prolouge

Annabeth stared at Percy with scared eyes and trembling hands. This was the first time she'd ever been scared of Percy, her boyfriend of a year.

"Percy… I um have to tell you something." I looked up into his beautiful eyes and felt the little tug of hope that he'd accept what I was about to tell him.

But I couldn't do that.

I'd ruin his life if he knew about it. My palms were sweating and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"Yeah Wise Girl?" My heart broke as he said that.

"I'm, I'm, I'm breaking up with you," I quickly blurt out my heart aching with every syllable. His face falls and he begins to question me. "Please, Percy, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

I walk out of the room a single tear dripping down my cheek. I rushed to the Athena cabin secretly wishing that he would follow me and stop me from leaving.

I couldn't be selfish with him though.

I pulled out a bag and hurriedly packed all my belongings into it before any other campers would come back from activities and discover me leaving or attempting to anyway. Finally I slipped on my cap on and took in my surroundings for one last time before leaving the cabin, fresh tears slipping down my face.

OoOoO

"Annie!" A voice that only Thalia could possess shrieks in excitement. I feel my eyes go wide as I quickly turn around and pretend I haven't seen her.

With the many years of training I have received I drop silently into a drain to avoid her knowing that if she finds me then I won't be able to hide it anymore. I move quickly through the drain until I come to an opening and climb out disappear into a crowd of humans moving along the street in a hurry. I remain calm and think of a plan if she happens to find me again.

OoOoO

I open the door to a face from my past that I hadn't expected to see for a long time.

My mother.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I ask rudely as our last meeting hadn't exactly been very pleasant. It had been more than six months ago and although it was irrational to hold a grudge against her I couldn't shake it. I already knew that this would be another unpleasant and her eyes landed upon my stomach.

"Annabeth! You're pregnant?" She has an infuriated look in her eyes as she spoke the words. I nodded and cut her off before she could curse somebody.

"Yes and don't even think about trying to do anything to her." She glares at me for a few moments then looks away.

"Very well, but you should now that I will never support this child," she snaps and then walks out the door leaving a silence running out through the apartment.

OoOoO

I felt water running down my leg as my father looked at me in shock.

"Dad, my water just broke!" Panic was flaring up inside of me as she was about to be here, my daughter.

I've heard from Silena telling me that Percy left camp a few weeks after I left totally heart broken and in search for me. I couldn't allow him to find me though.

"Alright, Annabeth it's going to be okay I'll take you to the hospital now." I grabbed my hospital bag that I kept in my car just encase and let my dad drive me to the hospital.

Sixteen long hours later my daughter was born at a healthy weight.

"What are you going to call her dearie?" My midwife Sharron asked as she handed me a pink bundle with my daughter wrapped inside.

I almost cried for the second time today as my eyes fell upon my sweet angel. Her cries where the only noises throughout the entire hospital. The emergency lights where the only lights in the room due to the power out which had taken Manhattan viciously on the first day of summer.

"Katerina Sofia Chase-Jackson," I said affectionately brushing away a blonde tuft of hair that sat upon her head. Her soft cries slowly faded into nothing as the mid wife took her from me and placed her into a crib. Her name meant pure wisdom in Greek and it suited her perfectly. "I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you."

I feel into a deep sleep from exhaustion.

**A/N: So introducing Katerina Sofia Chase-Jackson (Pure Wisdom)! She's portrayed by Mia Talerico if anyone's interested. **

**Anyway in the next chapter there's a time slip to Katerina's fourth birthday but there will be flash backs of the time in between the time from when she was born to her fourth birthday so we will get to see her growing up.**

**Bye**


End file.
